


【脱岩】雾

by yuanzezeye



Category: J soul brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※浴室play，只有车，无逻辑警告※看了刚酱浴室撩头发的产物





	【脱岩】雾

片冈打开门的时候还是迷糊的。连续的工作让他昏昏沉沉，被司机叫醒后拿上手机直接就上了楼，甚至没去Check一下有没有新的消息。但是他想，他现在清醒了。

浴室里满溢着的是充足的水汽，水珠凝结着从玻璃镜面上滑下，留下几道水痕。他的恋人躺在浴缸里半阖着眼，不知为什么身上还穿着衬衫。“刚酱？”比平时更为沙哑的声音在浴室里响起，片冈对上了岩田从下往上看着的眼神。“嗯…本来是想给Naoto桑一个惊喜的？可是不小心有点要睡着了。”似乎是想让自己清醒一点，他掬起一捧水从头上淋下，然后将被水流冲散的发全部拢到脑后，语气中带了点无辜，但他的表情表达的却完全是相反的意思。意识到了什么的片冈上前两步，弯下腰用手去试了试水温，果然已经是温热的了，还没等他的责备说出口，岩田直起身，试探性的握上了他的手指。  
“Naoto桑回来的好晚…明早还有工作吗？”

 

不算宽敞的浴缸容纳下两位成年男士显得有些勉强了，满溢出来的水顺着浴缸边缘流下。片冈舔舐着岩田因偏过头露出的脖颈的曲线，小心的没有留下痕迹，手深入水面握住他早已硬挺的性器，和自己的握在一起。分泌出的淫液和水交融在一起，这时候没有人还想的起来水凉了这个话题了。岩田喘息着扶上旁边光滑的壁，抬着腰迎合着男人的动作，带着茧的手掌熟练的搓过他最敏感的地方，“哈…”他仰着头发出低喘，腿根像痉挛式地抽搐着，脚趾蜷缩到了一起，快感随着时间累积攀升，随着片冈有意的加大力道的磨蹭，他发泄在了片冈的手里。交换了个缠绵又深入的吻后，岩田撑着壁换了个跪坐的姿势，转过身背对着片冈。之前早就做过准备的地方似乎不需要第二次扩张了。

 

“唔…”岩田跪在光滑的瓷面上没有找到合适的受力点，被身后的力道顶撞的有点向前倒去。片冈揽过了他的腰，有一下没一下的啄吻着他的耳后，早已湿透的衬衫紧贴在岩田的身上，片冈隔着衣服吻上了他清晰的蝴蝶骨，“你最近是不是瘦太多了？”“……”没有得到回答，片冈有些不满的伸手过去捏着岩田的下巴，迫使他转过头来，两人对视着，但意外的是片冈先败下阵来，叹了口气，在他的唇上落下轻吻，“刚酱在片场也要好好照顾自己。”“嗯。”上身的温存有时和其他部位的狂野并不冲突，水随着性器的进出被带进小穴又混着其他的液体流出，淫靡的水声在肢体的碰撞声面前不值一提。久违的性爱让岩田有些饥渴地纠缠挽留着片冈即将退出的性器。强烈的快感让他的大脑变得就像现在的浴室一样充满雾气的朦胧又模糊，能抓住的只有身后的人。

 

结束后的岩田被片冈按着在热水下冲了快半个小时。

“刚酱下次不可以这样了！”

“诶…明明Naoto桑刚刚在冷水里也做的很开心啊？”


End file.
